romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sails in the fog Season 3 walkthroughs
Click here to go back to Sails in the fog's main wiki page. 'S3, Ep 1: Under the Black Sail' All the trouble and the old life are behind. A new chapter with a long journey begins for the Galleon crew. CHOICE: Bobby wishes to make a gift for his lady *Make a joke (+1 Strength) *Help him (+1 Diplomacy) CHOICE: The Walrus crew want a hefty cut of the spoils *Intimidate (+1 Strength) *Trade (+1 Diplomacy) DIAMOND CHOICE: Decide who the captain of the new galleon will be *I! (18)(Sebastian gives his support and Adelaide is named the captain of the galleon) *Sebastian DIAMOND CHOICE: It is time to repair the ship. (The number of gems needed is dependent on your ship score) *Extensive (5/11/18)(You fully repair the ship and it will reflect well on your reputation when you reach Tortuga) *Cosmetic (You will only slightly repair the ship. Whether or not it reflects well on your reputation will depend on the score) CHOICE: You are exploring a nearby temple on the island. Which symbol do you touch? *The skull (+1 White Magic) *The snake (+1 Black Magic) PATH OF BLACK MAGIC: A snake spirit called Xibalba appears. He wants to take one of your friends at some point in the future in exchange for a little more magic *Agree... (+1 Strength)(+3 Black Magic) *Refuse. (+1 Diplomacy)(+3 White Magic) PATH OF WHITE MAGIC: A spirit called Catrina appears. She tries to explain that you don't need her magic because you still have your own. could be changed *Thank you, you helped me a lot... (+1 Diplomacy) *You absolutely did not help me! (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: could be gone *La Muerte sombrero (11) *Simple sombrero DIAMOND CHOICE: *Shaman's cape (18)(+1 Black Magic) *Indigene cape magic? 'S3, Ep 2: Before the Storm' The ship is on the move and there is a crew on board. Now Adelaide has to learn more about the laws of the sea and make a choice to suit her morals. CHOICE: The crew wants to know where you got the new dress *Found it in the forest (+1 Diplomacy) *Saved it beforehand (+1 Strength) CHOICE: The ship has set sail and you are surrounded by the sea *Yearning (+1 Black Magic) *Beauty (+1 White Magic) PATH OUTCOME: If Pew lost his other eye, then you can not learn how to tie a proper knot from him. CHOICE: Adelaide discovers that there is a traitor feeding information to someone *Hang him (+1 Strength) *Find out everything (+1 Diplomacy) CHOICE: Adelaide considers the loyalty of the Walrus crew *There's only betrayal all around (+1 Black Magic) *This crew will not betray us (+1 White Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide is overwhelmed by the news from the day. She shares a tender moment with her LI. *I need more (23)(You have an intimate moment with your LI) *Stay with me today DIAMOND CHOICE: *Bright candid outfit (8) *Dark candid outfit (8) *Bright nightie *Dark nightie CHOICE: Ivy is planning to sell Diego slaves in Santo Domingo *Let's make a deal (+1 Diplomacy) *Threaten (+1 Strength) PATH OF STRENGTH: Ivy feels threatened by Adelaide and makes moves to attack the crew *Engage in an unequal battle *Persuade (Requires 7 Pirate Reputation)(You gain an ally) PATH OF DIPLOMACY: Adelaide has to swallow her rage at Ivy and convince her to part with her slaves. *Make concessions *Persuade (Requires 7 Pirate Reputation)(Yo gain an ally) CHOICE: Ivy sails away on her ship *Curse her (+1 Black Magic) *Forgive her (+1 White Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE: *Pirate dress (23) *Bold pirate outfit (26) *Pirate clothes 'S3, Ep 3: The Eye of the Storm' The storm is coming. Mortal danger looms over the crew and the ships. CHOICE: A sudden storm sweeps through and the ship is in danger *Damn it! (+1 Black Magic) *We will break through... (+1 White Magic) TIMED CHOICE: Adelaide is climbing the rigging during the storm, and you must select the correct answer 3 times. *Grab (Correct) *Slip *Slip *Slip TIMED CHOICE: Adelaide is untying knots while trying not to be knocked off the ship from the powerful waves. You must select the correct answer 3 times. *Hold on (Correct) *Slip off *Slip off *Slip off Path Outcome: If Adelaide was unable to learn knots from the now blind Pew, she will not be able to untie the knot on the mizzenmast. The ship takes one hit of damage. (-1 Ship Condition) CHOICE: Sebastian asks if Adelaide is okay after the danger of the storm has past *I almost killed myself (+1 Strength) *I'm fine, thank you (+1 Diplomacy) CHOICE: Sebastian gives commands that you must follow "Right, Half-turn" *Hold *Left *Right (Correct) TIMED CHOICE: Sebastian still gives commands, but now they are timed "Straight ahead" *Hold (Correct) *Left *Right "Hold" *Hold (Correct) *Left *Right DIAMOND CHOICE: The people under your command are being washed away into the sea. Among them is Seamus. *I must help them. (30)(+1 White Magic)(+1 Black Magic)(A gap appears in the wall of the hurricane and the ship slips through) *I cannot help them CHOICE: A boat appears from the storm, and Adelaide wishes to check it out. *Alone (You go to the ship alone) *With an assistant **'DIAMOND CHOICE: Choose who you will take with you.' ***William (20)(He comes with you) ***Chris (20)(She comes with you) ***Jackie (20)(He comes with you) ***Alone. I changed my mind. (You go to the ship alone) 'S3, Ep 4: The Santa Maria' Adelaide steps onto a lonely ancient ship that is right in the heart of a whirlwind. What secrets does it hide? CHOICE: Adelaide is looking for clues on the ship. Where should she look first? (You will have to go to all the places.) *Cockpit (Going here reveals the number 89) **Thank you, friend (+1 Diplomacy) **Don't stare at me (+1 Strength) *Hold (Going here reveals the number 10) **Do not touch (+1 White Magic) **Take an item (+1 Black Magic)(You get an occult dagger) *Galley (Going here reveals the number 35) **'DIAMOND CHOICE:' ***Search meticulously (21)(You gain a bottle of old wine which is an important object for future episodes.) ***Speed up the search (You just find the number) *Cabin (If you go here first you find a firm door you can't break down. You need a code to open it.) DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide finds the captain's logbook *Immerse into the story (21)(You witness a conversation between Cortez and the captain of the Santa Maria. You gain a clue to Cortez's intentions, but not much else) *Peruse the text PATH OF BLACK MAGIC: A dark spirit named Kelpie appears and she tells Adelaide about Cortez's plans. She also tells Adelaide how Cortez managed to get to the end of the world. *Threaten (+1 Strength)(You gain a second +1 Strength if you have the demonic whip from a previous episode) *Reach an agreement (+1 Diplomacy) PATH OF WHITE MAGIC: A trickster spirit named Anansi appears and he tells Adelaide about Cortez's plans. She also tells Adelaide how Cortez managed to get to the end of the world. ''' '''CHOICE: What do you think of Cortez? *Just got confused (+1 White Magic) *Crossed the line (+1 Black Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE (Black Magic): Adelaide demands that Kelpie tell her about some ancient treasure. (This only happens if you brought someone with you) *Insist (21)(Kelpie agrees to give your companion their gift on Tortuga.) *Let her go DIAMOND PATH CHOICE (White Magic): You get to choose a new outfit for your companion as a gift from Anansi. *Elegant outfit (9) *New outfit 'S3, Ep 5: Robbery!' Fate gives Adelaide the opportunity to establish once and for good the status of gentleman of luck. CHOICE: Santa Maria is sinking and it is time to leave. *Served mankind well (+1 White Magic) *Are soaked in blood (+1 Black Magic) CHOICE: The crew is having a moment to remember their fallen crew members. They all begin to make toasts. *The rescue (+1 Diplomacy) *Revenge (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide heads to the deck to get some air. Her LI joins her up there. *Yes. Join me. (18)(You share a tender and emotional moment with your LI) *No. I want to be alone. CHOICE: Your crew wishes to rob a ship. *Leave them alone (+1 Diplomacy)pirate rep? *Start the pursuit (+1 Strength) PATH OF STRENGTH: The enemy ship immediately starts to flee making the pursuit troublesome. PATH OF DIPLOMACY: ''' '''CHOICE: The merchant ship's crew immediately surrenders and offers up their goods. *Reasonable people (+1 White Magic) *Pathetic cowards (+1 Black Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE: *Elegant Venetian dress (18)(No effect on the story) *Italian dress CHOICE: The senorita asks you to pick from her tarot cards *The first (Death)(A note says that this card will help you in the future.) *The second (Strength)(A note says that this card will help you in the future.) *The third (Fortune)(A note says that this card will help you in the future.) *The fourth (The sorcerer)(A note says that this card will help you in the future.) DIAMOND CHOICE: If you are not satisfied with the result of your tarot card you can pay gems multiple times to take another card. You get to keep all the cards. *I want to try again (12) *Enough cards CHOICE: The young woman wishes to come with you to Tortuga. *Dissuade (+1 Diplomacy) *Intimidate (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide must decide if she will take the young woman with her or not. *Take you to Tortuga with me (32)(You take the woman to Tortuga.) *Leave you (You leave her to whatever fate awaits her) 'S3, Ep 6: Liberty Island' Liberty island is reached. Finally there is an opportunity to take a breath and just relax. CHOICE: The ship finally reaches the shores of Tortuga. *Rejoice with everyone (+1 Diplomacy) *Act rowdily (+1 Strength) CHOICE: The harbormaster asks for a tenth of the ship's shares. *Put up with it (+1 Diplomacy) *Object (+1 Strength) PATH CHOICE: If Adelaide chose to rob the merchant ship, then she has enough wealth to repair the ship. (+1 Ship Condition) DIAMOND CHOICE: *Tricorn with decorations (6)(No effect on the story) *Kitsch tricorne (10)(No effect on the story) *Simple tricorne DIAMOND CHOICE: Choose a hat to replace the one Jackie lost *Sleek tricorne (10)(Jackie is really impressed) *Simple tricorne CHOICE: A drunken sailor asks you how you like Tortuga. *None of your business (+1 Strength) *Not bad (+1 Diplomacy) CHOICE: Decide what you think of Tortuga *Is beautiful and free (+1 White Magic) *Needs improvement (+1 Black Magic) CHOICE: The manager of the brothel tells you to scram *Be tactful (+1 Diplomacy) *Start a conflict (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide wishes for Christina to finally be comfortable in her own skin. *You need to buy women's clothes (27)(You convince Christina to be herself.) *As you wish DIAMOND CHOICE: Choose a new outfit for Christina *Lady's outfit (10) *Saucy pirate outfit (10)(Christina feels beautiful and fierce) *Simple dress CHOICE: What drink to choose in the tavern *Wine *Rum (Adelaide gets drunk) PATH OF STRENGTH: Adelaide starts a bar fight. DIAMOND CHOICE: Choose what sort of room you want *A luxurious room (10)(+1 Pirate Rep) *A simple room DIAMOND CHOICE: Your LI comes into your room after your bath and wants to romance you *So, what are you waiting for? (23)(You share an intimate and playful scene with your LI) *Turn around! DIAMOND CHOICE: You get the same choice of undergarments from an earlier episode. You can keep what you have or try something new. * Bright revealing outfit (10)(No effect on the story) *Dark revealing outfit (10)(No effect on the story) *Bright nightie *Dark nightie 'S3, Ep 7: The Council' For the first time in many years there is a meeting of pirate captains, and now the fate of Tortuga is in your hands. CHOICE: Bobby has uncovered Billy's treachery. *Very lucky (+1 White Magic) *A terrible problem (+1 Black Magic) CHOICE: Choose what to do with the pigeon *Return the pigeon and prepare an ambush (You set up a trap for Billy) *Send the pigeon with our own message (You send Diego a mischievous message) DIAMOND CHOICE: ''' *Nice Corsair Outfit (20) *Elegant Corsair Outfit (34) *Anne Dieu-le-Veut's attire (96)(+1 Pirate Rep) *Simple outfit '''CHOICE: Sebastian doubts that you will find supporters at the council *Can convince them (+1 White Magic) *Can figure it out without them! (+1 Black Magic) CHOICE: What do you think of the arguing sailors? *Manners (+1 Diplomacy) *Discipline (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: You will have the opportunity to get a detailed backstory on all the captains. Therefore, you can find out what motivates them, and use that to persuade them to your side. *Give me details (11)(Jacques Lumiere will do anything for good wine)(Jorge de Fantasma(Sandoval) was a nobleman from Spain, but Diego's family conspired against him. He only cares about justice.)(Tom Good is a trickster who would do anything for money)(Kai the Whaler is a hothead who only respects power) *Be brief CHOICE: How will you begin your address to the council? *Sharp and hard (+1 Strength) *Diplomatically (+1 Diplomacy) CHOICE: What is your plan against Diego's fleet? *Strong defense (+1 Diplomacy) *Sly diversion (+1 Strength) PATH CHOICE: If you managed to get Ivy on your side as an ally, and you have a good reputation then she will vote in favor of your plan. TIMED CHOICE: Decide whose side you will take in the argument *Tom Good (+1 Diplomacy)(Also keep in mind which place he wanted to escape to during his argument. It will change each time you play) *Kai the Whaler (+1 Strength) TIMED CHOICE: Kai the Whaler challenges you to a duel *Reject the fight *Try to fix the situation diplomacy? *Respond to the challenge (+1 Strength) TIMED CHOICE: You will have to decide how to move depending on his attacks *blow to the chest -> Parry (Correct) *side blow to the legs -> Jump Up (Correct) *aimed at your face -> Crouch (Correct) PATH CHOICE: If you select all the correct moves then you will gain strength and a pirate rep skill point. (+1 Strength)(+1 Pirate Rep) CHOICE: Kai rushes toward you with a finishing blow *Try to defend (You lose and he votes against you) *Turn around (Requires 35 Strength)(Kai votes in favor of your plan) PATH CHOICE: If you got the old wine bottle from the ship Santa Maria, you can offer it to Jacques. *Keep it for better times (He votes against your plan, but you can use the bottle for a later romantic situation) *Offer the "Special" wine (+1 Pirate Rep)(He votes in favor of your plan) CHOICE: Jorge puts up an excellent argument against your plan *They have the right to refuse (+1 Diplomacy)(He votes against your plan) *We'll have to make them (+1 Strength)(He votes against your plan) *It is necessary to supplement the code (Requires 12 Pirate Rep)(Jorge votes in favor of your plan) CHOICE: You have to remember where Tom planned to go from his earlier suggestion. If you answer correctly you gain diplomacy (+1 Diplomacy) *To the Ivory Coast *To the fjords of Scotland *To the Black Sea *To the northern seas CHOICE: Tom wants to know what you can offer him *None (He votes against your plan) *Big ones (Requires 35 Diplomacy)(He votes in favor of your plan) 'S3, Ep 8: On the Other Side' Darkness absorbs Adelaide and now she will have to reawaken the magic in order to save herself and her friends. CHOICE: A lone voice speaks to you in the dark and tells you that both of you will meet soon. *I will be glad (+1 Diplomacy) *I'm not sure I want this (+1 Strength) CHOICE: You find out that the black mark upon you is the mark of one whose soul Davy Jones wishes to claim. *Damn it! (+1 Black Magic) *Can it be cured? (+1 White Magic) CHOICE: Adelaide feels strongly that she can get her magic back. *Help me meet your spirits (+1 Diplomacy) *You must introduce me to your spirits (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE: *Colored Dreadlocks (21) *Ceremonial Dreadlocks (21) *Simple Dreadlocks DIAMOND CHOICE: *Mysterious Shaman Dress (21) *Mystical Shaman Outfit (30) *Simple Shaman Outfit PATH OF BLACK MAGIC: You are sent to find Baron Samedi *Smoke *Place on the tombstone (Correct) PATH OF WHITE MAGIC: You are sent to find Maman Brigette. What will you offer? *Peppers (+1 Strength) *Coffee *Candies *Perfume CHOICE: Baron Samedi wants you to drink some rum *I will not refuse (+1 Diplomacy) *No! (+1 Strength) PATH CHOICE (Black Magic): Adelaide tries a new tactic with the spirit *Let's drink! (+1 Strength) *Kiss me (+1 Diplomacy) *Teach me to dance (+1 Black Magic) *Sing to me (+1 White Magic) PATH CHOICE (White Magic): Maman Brigette says that spirits liker her husband are the reason people don't get along with the spirits. *I totally agree (+1 Black Magic) *Don't slander him (+1 White Magic) CHOICE: Adelaide begins to see a vision of the colors in her soul. The timed choice below will her help untangle the knots inside her. Select any color you wish. *Red *Green *Blue TIMED CHOICE: You have to accept only when the color you chose appears on the screen. You will be asked 3 times. (If you select incorrectly, the scene will just start over.) *Refuse *Accept DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide regains her magic, and her spirits return with stories to tell. *Tell me everything (21)(The spirits reveal that they betrayed you to go to Diego's side after Slippery Nick tricked them. They realize belatedly what Diego's true intentions are, and desired to return to Adelaide.) *It doesn't matter CHOICE: The spirits apologize for their foolish actions, and tell Adelaide that they missed her. *I missed you too (+1 White Magic) *You will have to make up for what you did (+1 Black Magic) DIAMOND CHOICE: *Sugar Skull Makeup (8) *Makeup of Voodoo Shamans (8) *Quetzalcoatl Makeup (21) *Mictl nt cutli Makeup (21) *Stripe 'S3, Ep 9: Unfinished Business' While Adelaide was asleep, time did not stand still and now she should deal with the piled-up work and find out what happened in her absence. PATH CHOICE (Black Magic): If you brought someone with you on the Santa Maria, then they will now go to receive their gift from Kelpie. A white horse with long hair shows up to meet them. It transforms back into Kelpie, and tries to drag them underwater. She will be unsuccessful and give them a black pearl. *'DIAMOND CHOICE: After Kelpie gives them the pearl, they discuss a proper way to use it.' **Try to get closer to her (18)(The two quarrel about how they perceive each other, and then share an intimate scene. Before she departs, they tell her to find someone who really cares about her. A text box comes up to say that they will meet again.) **Say goodbye DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide studies the pirate code ledger to find out its secrets. The spirits tell her they know where the rest of the map is. *In detail (18) *Quickly CHOICE: You decide how to transport the map with you. *Meticulously redraw (+1 Diplomacy) *Quietly tear off the spine (+1 Strength) PATH OF BLACK MAGIC: Lorenza tells you about her troubles with her new life in the brothel. PATH OF WHITE MAGIC: Lorenza explains that she could not go through with working at the brothel. DIAMOND CHOICE: You feel really bad about how much Lorenza is suffering. *You do not belong here. Come with me. (18)(Lorenza becomes a part of the crew. *I want her. Join me in my wanderings. (31)(Lorenza becomes a part of the crew. Her and Adelaide develop feelings for one another. You two are now in a relationship. This ends your relationship with anyone else you were seeing.) **Hold her close (+1 Diplomacy) **Kiss her (+1 Strength) *Everything will be fine. *Don't cry! DIAMOND CHOICE: The owner of the brothel comes out and tells you that you should work there. *Settle the matter with her once and for all (10)(+1 Strength)(+1 Diplomacy)(You slap the Madam repeatedly in the face. Then you warn her that if she continues with her nonsense you take all her workers away from her. She will not trouble you again.) *Ignore arrogantly *Tell her roughly to mind her own business CHOICE: The Chaplain comes out of the brothel where the girls beg him to return, but he swears he was only listening to their confessions. *I believe you (+1 White Magic) *I won't tell anyone (+1 Black Magic) CHOICE: Choose how you wish to enter the tavern and greet your friends *Energetically and defiantly (+1 Strength) *Elegantly and pompously (+1 Diplomacy) DIAMOND PATH CHOICE: If you chose to start a relationship wither Lorenza earlier then you now have the option to take things further with her. *Let it happen (31)(You share an intimate scene with her.) *Recoil (You are both shocked and confused about your feelings. She then leaves the room. 'S3, Ep 10: The Tipping Point' Friends, enemies, traitors and magic - the crucial moment in the fate of Tortuga has come. CHOICE: New crew members are working on your ship. Black Dog says he sticks to his word. *I believe you (+1 Diplomacy) *Prove it... (+1 Strength) DIAMOND PATH: If you had Lorenza join your crew, then she recognizes the new man, Black Dog, who joins the group from the brothel. He will betray you, but now you will be ready for it. CHOICE: It turns out that Billy Bones was the traitor informing Diego of your movements. *You will answer before the team and the code... (+1 White Magic) *You?!?!?! (foul language) (+1 Black Magic) TIMED CHOICE: You face off with Billy who is right-handed. However, even if you choose the correct answer, Adelaide will mess up and he will get away with plot armor. *Freeze in place *Move left *Move right (Correct) TIMED CHOICE: The three evil spirits will attack with 3 timed attacks. You must select the neutralizing color against each attack. The blue spirit attacks first, then red, and last green. Getting all these correct will spare your ship from taking damage. *Red (Correct) *Violet *Blue *Red *Violet *Blue (Correct) *Red *Violet (Correct) *Blue CHOICE: After the evil spirits attack, it is then your turn to attack. Choose which type of magic to attack with. You should choose the type you have more points in. *White Magic (+1 White Magic) *Black Magic (+1 Black Magic) PATH CHOICE: Now you choose whether to just test your renewed magical strength or go full out. However, in order to go full out, you must have a VERY high number of points in the chosen type of magic. If you followed this guide and chose to do the diamond purchases that give you magic points you should have exactly the correct number. *Just test your strength *Show the full extent of your strength (Requires 50 White/Black Magic points)(+1 Pirate Rep) PATH CHOICE: If you befriended Clive, then his ship shows up to give you support in the battle. DIAMOND CHOICE: Adelaide praises the ship for its performance. You can choose whether or not the ship responds. *Thank you (28)(You have a conversation with your ship, and can choose an outfit for her to gain skill points.) *Stay silent DIAMOND PATH CHOICE: ''' *Pallas (9)(+1 Strength?) *Nike (9)(+1 Diplomacy?) *Aphrodite (9)(+1 White Magic?) *Hecate (9)(+1 Black Magic) *Ursula (9)(???) *Do not change '''DIAMOND CHOICE: All of the captains will now come to you to discuss the battle. Here you have an opportunity to bring them with you on the rest of your journey. However, each one costs a hefty sum of diamonds. So either pick your favorites, buy them all, or take none at all. *Jacques Lumiere and his ship the Surprise **Would you care to join us? (23) **For the compliments *Kai the Whaler and his ship the Grin **Even more exciting battles lie ahead of me (23) **You're always welcome *Tom Good and his ship the Swordbreaker **Perhaps you could prolong your youth a while longer (23) **It was my pleasure *Jorge de Fantasma and his ship the Penitent **You might have an interest in what is to come (23) **Don't mention it DIAMOND CHOICE: Jackie comes to help you, but Chris, Ivy, and Lorenza come to hit on him. *Go on already (23)(He will get into a relationship with one of them) **Christina **Ivy **Lorenza *No...You're already helping me PATH CHOICE: If you didn't choose Ivy for Jackie she will continue to look for a partner. Whoever you choose here will get into a relationship with her. *Will *Clive PATH OF WHITE/BLACK MAGIC: Adelaide tries to use her magic to help clean the ship, but passes out from exertion. She will end up with Mermaid or Manta depending on your points. PATH CHOICE: Manta reveals that you could become a spirit, but he hid it from you until you were ready. *Betrayed me! (+1 Strength) *Did the right thing.... (+1 Diplomacy) 'DIAMOND PATH CHOICE: Manta lets you decide whether or not to become a sluagh. Essentially it is a dark spirit that feeds on fear, has ultimate knowledge but no feelings or speech, and is at every whim of Manta (his slave). You will eventually leave behind everyone you once cared about. ' *Agree (28)(You will become a sluagh at the end of the story) *Refuse (You turn the offer down, and Manta admits he is glad you made this choice.) Category:Walkthroughs